


nine moon symphony

by peaktotheocean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 2020 Geraskier Fic Exchange, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Full Moon, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, True Love, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaktotheocean/pseuds/peaktotheocean
Summary: Folklore claims that werewolves are creatures with both men and wolves inside them, but when a Witcher takes place of the man-- and a Wolf Witcher at that-- the continent gets a completely different beast.Well, Jaskier wouldn't call Geralt's wolf form a beast, but perhaps a beastly cuddler.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 30
Kudos: 709
Collections: Geraskier Exchange





	nine moon symphony

**Author's Note:**

> this is for user 'yucksoup' for the 2020 Geraskier Fic Exchange who requested "Werewolf!Geralt" as their number one

**1\. Flower Moon**

Jaskier walked into their shared room and was tempted to walk back out again. He felt as though he was experiencing deja vu. Either that or Geralt hadn't moved from the floor for hours and was, for some reason, compulsively checking his equipment and potions. 

"Geralt?" At his name, the Witcher in question stood up, buckling his weapons to him and double checking his belt stores one last time. Jaskier watched him twist around like this dozens of times before but it had yet to get old. He could practically see Geralt checking off a list in his mind. Potions, daggers, swords, bombs. If Geralt wasn't going to hound him for watching eagerly, then Jaskier would do it at his leisure, sitting on the bed and facing his Witcher.

"Where are you off to then?"

"Forest." Was the only answer Jaskier received. 

“What?" Jaskier looked up at him, confused. "When did you take a contract? While I was having a piss?” He had barely left the room for a moment or two. Certainly few brazen men would ask for the location of a Witcher's room in order to speak with him. Either men who were very desperate or stupid. Still, the conversation would have taken longer than Jaskier had been out. 

"Yes," Geralt responded in a tone that meant he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Jaskier knew that tone so well. He loved to recognize, acknowledge, and then ignore it. 

"Stay here." Geralt tried to make an expression that was hard enough that maybe just once, Jaskier would listen to instructions. Geralt could protect Jaskier from other monsters but if Geralt was the monster, there was no telling what would happen to the bard. 

"You're lucky I already promised the matron I'd play." Jaskier eyed him. "Don't suppose you'd like to give me a hint? Perhaps some direction or landmark to meet you out there once I've finished?"

"No." Even Geralt's gruffest tone pulled a smile from his companion. 

“All right then, keep your secrets. Please be careful though. It’s a full moon out tonight," Jaskier reminded him idly, peeking out the window but Geralt knew he wouldn't see the moon just yet. 

Geralt very carefully did not wince. Moonrise wasn't for another few hours, time that Geralt was going to utilize to its fullest extent to get as far away from the village and Jaskier as possible.

"I'll be back in the morning," he offered the confused bard before leaving. Couldn't even take Roach for fear of harming her. He'd have to hoof it on his own, something he could do without issue but there was a reason he had a horse. He thought of Vesemir and the times they had been made to run carrying weighted sacks and blocked his mentor from his mind. If Vesemir could see him now... 

Geralt sprinted out of the village as soon as he was away from people who wouldn't startle at the sight of running Witcher. He tried to enjoy himself, letting his feet carry him over small streams and fallen trees, deeper into the southern forest. He had truly led Jaskier far in their travels this time and now look what he had gotten them into. He half debated leaving the bard entirely and just heading into the desert but he couldn't. 

When he could run no more and felt the pull of the moon, Geralt stopped running. He undid his weapons, his equipment and set them under a hollow of a rotted out log, mesmerizing their place in hopes he would have the chance to find them again once the night was over. Then he sat down next to them, not quite reaching a full meditative state as he waited for the moon to take him.

•••••••••••••

"You know, when you didn't take Roach, I thought, well he couldn't have gone far." 

Geralt blinked. 

He was lying on his back on the forest floor. He felt a twig sticking into his back. His clothes were on top of him but not on him. As though they had been found, torn as they were, and thrown atop him to grant him some kind of privacy.

It was morning. 

The sunlight peeking through the tree canopy had him lifting an arm to shield his eyes. Then he remembered the voice.

"Jaskier?" Geralt sat up quickly, feeling an ache in his bones that he hoped would soon be soothed by his mutations. 

Jaskier looked at him, eyes bright and happy, pleased to see _Geralt_. It never got old but this morning, it felt different. "You always love surprising me, don't you? In so many ways," he added. "If I had known, I would have been more prepared. You'll have to do with torn pants and my jacket for the walk back to the village."

"Jaskier?" Geralt said again, trying to take stock of their situation. Jaskier was sitting cross-legged a few feet away, not looking as though he had been torn apart by a werewolf. 

"Geralt?" Jaskier said, uncertain now, not quite sure what exactly he was asking.

"How are you here?" He demanded, looking around the forest. They were...closer to town than he had expected. Too close. But all his possessions were around him, no longer under a log, and Jaskier held out a piece of dried meat. Geralt didn't take it though his mouth watered a bit.

“What are you talking about, Geralt?” Jaskier looked worried now. He had seen Geralt wild on potions before but not like this. It was unsettling to see his Witcher so confused. "Do you not remember any of it?"

Good, Geralt thought privately. Finally he'll realize that this is grave danger. Perhaps Jaskier had found him after sunrise. Once the moon had disappeared and Geralt was already back on two legs. Sheer dumb luck.

That feeling lasted half a second.

Jaskier reached down and used one gentle hand to cup Geralt’s cheek, fingers idly playing with the hair that had gone askew. “You sweet thing. Do you really not remember?"

Geralt's heart nearly stopped but Jaskier hadn't noticed. He kept talking.

"I met you last night. Followed you on Roach and found you in a clearing by your things, pouncing on a poor scared rabbit," Jaskier continued. "You didn't even eat the thing. It seemed like you were just playing with it. The moment you saw me, you bounded over." _Oh no_. "You played fetch. You snuggl-“

"I did _not_." Geralt's vehement tone didn't seem to have any affect on Jaskier. He wasn't surprised. 

"I have no reason to lie about this," Jaskier said haughtily, taken aback by the anger in Geralt's tone. "I know you could tell if I was anyway."

It didn't matter what Geralt's senses were telling him. His body was already betrayed with this curse. Who knew which of his senses could be trusted. “I don’t believe you." There was no way Geralt hadn't been a monster. 

“Geralt, I swear to you," Jaskier said seriously. "The wolf I met last night was a _puppy,_ a sweetheart, not some monster. I've seen werewolves with you before, remember?"

"Another time I told you to stay behind."

Jaskier waved him off. "You were nothing like that. An absolute darling."

"Stop," Geralt was just short of begging. He eyed the pants still resting on him. They were torn but wearable. He needed something on his body. The vulnerability he felt was already at high, unacceptable levels. He shifted a bit without fully getting up, pulling them on.

"Is this why we changed course and started going north again?" Jaskier asked him, finally putting together Geralt's behavior over the past two weeks. 

"I know an alchemist who can brew the cure," Geralt told him quietly, trying to remember anything at all from the night before. Would the cure even work if he wasn't a true werewolf? He wasn’t sure but he had to attempt something. “It's a complex potion but it can be done."

"That's the only option?"

"Not unless you have fool's parsley or a Witcher's true love hiding in your satchel," Geralt growled. 

Jaskier gave him a look but carefully didn't respond. Geralt knew what Jaskier looked like when he was thinking and it never ended well for either of them. 

“How long have you been worrying about this?" Jaskier finally asked, voice quiet. "When were you cursed?”

Geralt just grunted and Jaskier took that as confirmation of his two week hypothesis.

"So what-- did someone curse you being a wolf and not a werewolf?"

"It was a lycanthropy curse. I've seen it before."

"It wasn't a werewolf I met last night though," Jaskier insisted. "Well, not just a wolf either perhaps. As big as one certainly. White fur though seemingly a little grey around the muzzle," he teased.

"This is no joke."

"Apparently not." Jaskier eyed him carefully and Geralt hated it. He got up and began securing his bags to Roach, who gave him a little nudge. "Yennefer?” Jaskier asked from behind him. He hadn't gotten up off the ground yet. 

Geralt froze. “What about her?”

“Maybe she could figure out why your werewolf isn't necessarily a werewolf."

“No, not Yennefer.” Geralt couldn’t bear the dog jokes. He could already hear them.

"Triss?"

"Do we know any other mages?" Geralt asked tightly.

"Not my area of expertise," Jaskier said idly, taking another bite of meat. "What about your teacher?"

"I..." Geralt had thought about contacting Vesemir. But he was fearful of the response. 

What if, even if Jaskier was right now, with this new information, that he was a docile pup during the moon, that Vesemir still thought him a monster. Would he put Geralt down? Would he ask Eskel or Lambert to take care of it for him? Geralt would be just another monster gone? And what then would happen to Jaskier? Left at the top of a mountain with three Witchers who didn't know or trust him?

Geralt could handle his own fate but he would not be responsible for Jaskier's, not if he could help it.

“Do you think they know? I mean, you’re called the Wolf school..."

"That's not why," Geralt said sharply, glaring at Jaskier who held up his hands in surrender. 

“Okay well, Witchers don’t seem particularly forthcoming with information so perhaps you could just consider the prospect." Geralt didn't respond and Jaskier sighed. "You could hire a mage and send him a raven."

"Too dangerous."

"What are we going to do until next winter?"

"We?"

"Yes, we." Jaskier glared and Geralt, not for the first time, felt himself faulting. Jaskier had come after him, he hadn't been hurt, he hadn't run away. He had...called Geralt a _sweetheart_. Wolf Geralt, at least. But still. Geralt supposed he could handle the 'we' a little longer.

"We won't have to wait until winter," Geralt decided. "We'll head there after the alchemist."

"We're a long way from the mountains," Jaskier pointed out. "It'll take us a few moons to get there. I won't leave you alone."

Geralt shook his head. He would deal with that later. Maybe drugging him or getting him distracted with some other shiny toy for the night. Jaskier raised an eyebrow like he saw right through whatever plans Geralt hadn't even made yet.

"If we go there now, we'll get there at the end of summer, beginning of fall perhaps. If things go...poorly, then we can leave before the snow blocks the pass."

Jaskier hated the look on Geralt's face, the idea that he wouldn't be welcome in the only home and base he'd kept for decades. He didn't argue anymore. "All right, we better get a move on then."

**2\. Strawberry Moon**

The answer to Jaskier's question of "What are we doing to do?" became evident the following month, at least to Geralt. The solution was apparently to wake up after every full moon with his head in Jaskier's lap. 

Geralt wasn't sure if the bard had gotten any sleep the night before. All month he had tried to ignore the fact that Jaskier was buying toys clearly meant for a dog without even attempting to hide them. Judging by the torn up rope toy that lay a few feet away, clearly Jaskier had to invest in sturdier playthings. 

He knew Jaskier had little sense of self-preservation in life and that now extended to Geralt in both forms. Granted, even if Geralt really was a docile canine every full moon, then Jaskier should at least have some fear of Geralt as a Witcher. But that wasn't the case, and it had never been. If anything, seeing Geralt as a pup had only encouraged Jaskier's foolishness.  
  
Geralt thought all this when he woke up the morning following the full moon. His head was still in Jaskier's lap as though the bard hadn't realized he was no longer a wolf. He was stroking Geralt's long white hair and humming. 

Jaskier never showed any preference towards any religion or spiritualness but in the early morning air, Geralt still able to smell the dew upon the grass and the weight of the water in the moss clinging to the tree bark, Geralt could imagine he would fit in with nature's clergy quite easily.

  
**3\. Buck Moon**  
  
_One more month_ , Geralt told himself. _Just one more after this_. This was it. By the time the two moons came around, he will have had the cure and there was no more waking up in Jaskier's care, with the bard's warm smile upon him. 

Though, he imagined this month that scenario wouldn't be granted to him regardless. Jaskier had had a fever for two full days. The town healer assured Geralt it was nothing to worry about, Jaskier was safe to travel. 

"See, I told you."

"I'm not dragging you into the woods if you're only going to get sicker. You'll be no help to anyone then."

"So I _am_ a help now?" Jaskier perked up. His eyes were glassy but he was more lucid than he had been that morning. Geralt would take it. Humans were so fragile. He trusted the healer, at least with this. Jaskier had four doses of potion to take and unfortunately, one of them had to be taken past moonrise. 

"You'll remember to take it?" He pleaded softly.

"Of course, darling wolf." Jaskier held onto Geralt's hands a little too tightly. _Fuck_. Jaskier was so careful and sparing with his pet names, like he knew Geralt didn’t know how to react to them. He wasn't going to remember. 

This time, Geralt was the one setting up camp, checking on Roach, all while Jaskier rested. He wasn't sure how long there was til moonrise but if his frantic pacing was any indication, it was soon.

He rested the medicine flask in Jaskier's hands and nudged the bard to open his eyes and look at him. 

"Don't forget, Jaskier." Geralt told him seriously. He couldn't tell now, in the darkness, with the moon itching under his skin, whether or not Jaskier understood him. _Fuck_. They were going to have to go back to the healer tomorrow and start the process all over again. 

Geralt folded his clothes over Roach's saddle and sat on the forest floor, a little ways away from Jaskier. It was too far in Jaskier's opinion and he kept reaching out to Geralt before realizing that his body wasn't moving him any closer to his Witcher.

"Geralt," he whined. Geralt tried to respond but he only felt a whine of his own release from his throat. He saw the moon above him and remembered no more of the night. 

•••••••••••••

Geralt was back as a Witcher before Jaskier was lucid but the bard's fingers were still stroking through his hair again. This time Geralt believed the feverish man truly _hadn't_ realized Geralt was no longer a wolf. 

"My brave pup," Jaskier murmured, scooting closer to Geralt. "Made me take my medicine. Nosed at me til I drank it all," he told him, burying his face in his back before beginning to snore again. 

Well, that was something. Geralt thanked whatever part of him and his inner wolf had agreed upon to keep Jaskier safe and this month, healthy too.

  
**4\. Sturgeon Moon**

The pathetic view of the town offered by the inn window still managed to give a good indication of how hectic the inhabitants were. Some packing wagons far too high for a rough forest journey and others not packing enough, assuming they'd be victorious against the beast terrorizing their outer perimeter with just a single dagger. 

"I can't go out there." Geralt had been watching their actions for over an hour now, that was, when he didn't take to pacing through their small room. "The hills are swarming with men looking for some damned monster they'll never even find. They're going to die needlessly attempting to catch it." 

"Geralt, it'll be fine," Jaskier soothed him. "We'll stay in the room. There's nothing to worry about."

"There will be when the innkeeper notices a large wolf attempting to break things."

"You're not giving yourself nearly enough credit. I'm telling you, it'll be fine." Jaskier gave him a look but Geralt didn't pause to examine it. "Some months you're hardly rambunctious at all. I'm sure I can placate you with some cuddles." That got Geralt stopping in his tracks. Jaskier just smiled at him.

"I don't like this town," Geralt told him.

"You don't like any towns," Jaskier pointed out and Geralt huffed at him.

"They stink of desperation. Whatever they think is in the forest is just an excuse to unite them."

"I'm just glad it wasn't you," Jaskier told him seriously. "We've been through enough towns where they're united in their ire against a Witcher. Quite a few of them gave us odd looks when we walked into the square. I'll take them storming off into the woods like fools over anything else. Come on now, take your pants off."

"Jaskier," Geralt growled but he knew his friend was right. It would be moonrise soon. If they were to be here than the least he could do is be prepared, especially if Jaskier had to make a quick escape. He kept all his things to one bag, including his clothes. All Jaskier had to do was grab it and run to Roach. If what Jaskier had been saying about Wolf Geralt was right, then he'd probably follow. 

It was a habit now and although Geralt found comfort his routines, this was one he could do without. Still, once the sky grew dark, he sat on the floor of their room, with Jaskier on the bed, and waited. 

•••••••••••••

Jaskier slowly strummed his lute and Wolf Geralt rested his muzzle on his knee. He had missed his wolf but perhaps not the sheer tonnage of white fur that the pup managed to shed in such a short amount of time. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm so sorry we're not outside. I'll make it up to you next month, all right? I promise." He smoothed the soft fur between Wolf Geralt's eyes and moved his hand up over his head to pet behind his ears. 

"There we go, all it took was a full dinner and a soft bed, right? You'll be all right tonight. No villager is going to find you in the woods. Thank goodness," Jaskier ended quietly. He set aside his lute and leaned down, pressing his face into the fur. He gave the top of the wolf's head a quick kiss and moved away but not before the wolf licked his nose. 

"Ah, what a gift," he said dryly, using his sleeve to wipe off some of the slobber. Geralt nosed him again before his ears perked up. He swung his head towards the door and raised up on all fours, rather unsteadily on the mattress. 

He hopped down, inching towards the door. 

"Geralt? What is it? Do you need to go out erm--" Jaskier reached for the door but Geralt got there faster, snapping at his hand. Jaskier pulled his hand back immediately, unscathed but Geralt, even as a wolf, looked guilty. Not guilty enough to drop growling at the door though. 

The knob jiggled and they both froze. Wolf Geralt backed up, managing to herd Jaskier back to the bed without even taking his eyes off of the door. He didn't bark, not once but his growl had such influence and weightiness that Jaskier could feel it in his bones. He wondered if the culprit behind the door could too. That must have been the case because that quickly, they were gone and though the wolf kept one eye on the door all night, Geralt didn't growl again.

**5\. Corn Moon**

  
It had been a week since Geralt had taken the potion and no matter how many ales he drank or meals he ate, he still couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. It would all be worth it though so long as it worked. With any luck, the full moon would have no effect on him. 

Geralt was either confident enough or foolish enough to stay in the tavern's main room for much longer than Jaskier was comfortable with. He tugged on Geralt's sleeve again, tilting his head up the stairs while a few of the meal patrons looked on in amusement, thinking the interaction just a game between the foolhardy bard and gruff Witcher.

"It'll work," Geralt hissed at his companion. "Keep up with your playing."

"But if it hasn't worked," Jaskier said quietly. "We should be either in our room or in the forest. Just in case, Geralt. You know I'm right."

Geralt growled low and he wondered how similar it was to his wolf form.

“My god, Geralt,” Jaskier scolded him suddenly, letting go of Geralt's sleeve and putting some distance between the two of them. Not much but enough that Geralt wanted him to move back towards their table. “Just let me take care of you. How hard is that?”

Geralt didn't answer and they looked at one another, the argument abruptly ending meant fewer eyes on them, either out of feigned privacy or just loss of interest. But still, he got up from the table and followed Jaskier up to their room. 

Jaskier wasn't playing his lute, though Geralt wished for some of the music. It would have been more of a distraction rather than Jaskier's scribbling words into one of his bound journals. Geralt closed his eyes, hoping to feign sleep until the moon came and went. 

This time when he awoke, head in Jaskier's lap, he kept his eyes closed even though they both knew he was awake. Geralt fought the frustration he felt in losing yet another night to this curse, of being out of control in his own body. He knew it wasn't Jaskier's fault. If anything the bard had been right in his caution. Geralt hated it.

“I’m so sorry," Jaskier said quietly, still stroking his hair as though nothing at all had changed. He let Geralt sit in his silence while he kept writing in his book as though the night hadn't yet passed them by at all.

**6\. Harvest Moon**

  
Geralt woke expecting to hear a story from his bard. Jaskier had waxed previously about the wolves and the crop harvest, composing songs that might make it to a tavern or might fall on the forest floor, half thoughts from his head. Geralt had heard Jaskier tell many stories about him, both real and fanciful, built for an audience. But these, the ones so close to the moon, of a docile wolf, were just for Geralt alone.

"What was it this time?" Geralt stretched with a grumble. "More potential bandits? Perhaps I needed a bath in a stream or something?" He looked at Jaskier who was looking down at his empty lap. He slowly placed his lute in the space and rested a hand upon the strings.

"We just sat together," he told Geralt simply. He hadn't looked up at the Witcher yet and Geralt stopped his packing to give the bard his full attention. 

"Sat? All night?"

"All night," Jaskier confirmed, his voice low, like he was trying not to disturb something though Geralt wasn't sure what. "Your head in my lap as I strummed my life. It was...really quite lovely." Jaskier looked almost embarrassed at admitting it and Geralt didn't know how to respond. It seemed that neither did Jaskier. And when the bard excused himself quickly, Geralt found himself wishing, not for the first time, that he remembered these missing nights. 

**7\. Hunter's Moon**

They made it to Kaer Morhen before Geralt's seventh month of the curse but by now their full moon nights were truly a well-formed routine. Geralt letting Jaskier herd him into a safe place, with the bard slowly checking off days and consulting moon charts to make sure they were on the right schedule. Time and time again, Geralt insisted he could sense some part of moonrise as a result of the curse but Jaskier refused to listen. 

Still, this month had more variables than normal.

Geralt had missed his mentor but that didn't mean he still wasn't cautious of Vesemir's reaction to his situation. "You brought...a bard?" He asked.

"He knows the rules," Geralt said gruffly, offloading some of their bags in the main hall.

"Rules?" Jaskier mouthed at Geralt. "Kidding, kidding of course," he told Vesemir who didn't look amused. Jaskier didn't say anything more and hugged his lute more tightly to his chest. The climb up the mountain wasn't as exhaustive as it would have been in the winter months but still, Geralt hoped their stay would keep them until spring. 

"I trust there's a reason you're here early and not just to approve a guest. That could have been done just with a message."

"I have been...cursed," Geralt said tightly. There was no use prolonging it. Better get the reveal done before they unpack in case they need to leave right away.

"You got yourself cursed?"

Geralt looked at Jaskier, wishing the bard would take over speaking for him. But he knew his companion wasn't yet so comfortable with Vesemir and would leave the talking to Geralt for once. This wasn't like the villages and travels they had been on before. Kaer Morhen was Witcher territory and Geralt was both proud and hated that Jaskier was aware of it. He knew Jaskier was respecting it out of aid to Geralt rather than anything else, even fear.

Vesemir misinterpreted Geralt's look towards Jaskier. “And you don’t trust your bard to know the curse?” He asked, not caring that Jaskier was right there. 

Geralt looked away, embarrassed even as Jaskier snorted. His embarrassment soon turned to guilt as he scented Jaskier’s uncomfortable and nearing sad feelings. "I do," he said quietly, "I do trust him," ignoring the way both he and Vesemir could smell the shift in Jaskier's mood.

“You brought him here. You trust him with our home and your curse." It wasn't a question. Just Vesemir confirming his thoughts aloud as he often had to do with his former student when Geralt kept silent.

"He's seen it before," Geralt explained slowly. "For months now. He found me the first month and stuck with me."

Vesemir waited for Geralt to explain which took another few moments, with an encouraging nod from Jaskier. He could tell the Jaskier wanted to take a few steps forward to stand with Geralt but still, he stayed where he was. Geralt wasn't sure if he was grateful or disappointed.

"I was cursed with lycanthropy," Geralt said quietly, unwilling to meet Vesemir's eyes. "But it's unlike anything I've seen before. I'm not...like any of the werewolves I've fought or seen or cured. I am just...a wolf. The animal." He wasn't sure what else there was to truly say. In actuality, he knew very little of his wolf. It was upsetting not just for the lack of control but because it was a part of him that was unaccessible.

Vesemir hummed, not unlike Geralt as he took it all in. Geralt felt vulnerable under his mentor's gaze and he hated it. Was he not vulnerable enough these past months?

"We are...the wolf school," Vesemir said, mostly to himself. "This is...very interesting. Geralt," he said, with a command in his tone. Geralt looked up at him. "The wolf school mutagens had a fail safe."

"You're kidding me." Geralt shot a glare at Jaskier who was staring at Vesemir, mouth agape. He willed Jaskier to say nothing more. 

"It had never been properly tested. Obviously." Vesemir was looking at Geralt like he was a lab experiment. Which was better than being considered a monster but still, it bought him back to his days of being just a young boy in this keep having his life and body changed forever. It was not a pleasant feeling. Well-versed in the reading of Geralt, that is when Jaskier's control failed.

“So the restraint kicked in at some point while torturing young boys? Making them into werewolves is where the line was drawn?” He asked angrily. 

"Jaskier," Geralt snapped, looking from Vesemir to Jaskier. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was one of the rules of this keep not being absolutely furious about what was done to you and other children?" Jaskier gave up all pretense of respect and came to stand by Geralt. Even having him close, Geralt felt stronger. More like himself. Regardless of Vesemir's judgement.

Vesemir looked almost amused. "And you're the one telling him that he's just a simple pup, eh?"

"Not simple, just sweet. Docile as anything. He hasn't bitten me yet," Jaskier said, fierce and proud.

"That's a genuine shock for many reasons, boy," Vesemir fired back. He turned to Geralt. "What's it like then?"

"I don't remember any of it," Geralt growled. "I wake up in the woods with Jaskier with no recollection of the night's activities."

Jaskier had no qualms about being involved in the conversation now. He took over and Geralt was relieved to let him. "He's essentially a big puppy. An intelligent one though. He's not harmed me. He even coddled me once when I was sick. He's not like...Well, he's Geralt, _of course_ ," Jaskier said with a smile, looking over at his Witcher. "But he's not aware of that or anything. He never goes far or attacks anything unless it's a rabbit or something small. Roach has never had an issue with him."

"What about a cure?" Vesemir asked.

Geralt shook his head. "We tried the potion. It cost us near all our coins but it didn't work. The next month I still transformed."

"Potion won't work," Vesemir hummed. "I thought as much. Like I said, you're a Wolf Witcher. It's part of your bones now. Besides, if it was just a cure you were looking for, your bard is right next to you. Don't insult him like that. I taught you better." Geralt rarely saw a grin on Vesemir's face like this one. He wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Vesemir..."

"You've not ever brought someone back to this keep before, Geralt. If that boy isn't your true love then I'm not a Witcher."

Jaskier, for the second time since Geralt brought him into the keep, was quiet. 

"Well?" Vesemir asked his bard. Geralt wanted to go step between the two of them but something was stopping him. He couldn't move until Jaskier responded.

"I had hoped, of course," Jaskier said quietly and Geralt felt his heart speed so loudly that Vesemir looked at him and laughed. Geralt wanted to throw something but not more than he wanted to keep listening to Jaskier. "But if that was a cure, it seemed foolish to keep thinking so."

"Nothing will truly cure it now. Like I said, the curse fused with the mutagens," Vesemir kept talking as if Geralt's entire life hadn't just been turned upside-down. Not to mention Jaskier still refused to look at him. It was infuriating. He wasn't even looking at Vesemir anymore, just down at the stone floor of the keep, smelling sourly of uncertainty. Geralt hated it. 

“Well?” Vesemir looked at both of them. “We don’t have much time before this moon. Get yourselves situated.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt tried but Jaskier shook his head.

“After, Geralt. Please. I promise. After.” 

So Great allowed Jaskier to lead him through the paces like every other month. This time in a small room in Kaer Morhen, with Vesemir watching over them, and in complete silence. Geralt couldn’t wait for the moon to wane.

•••••••••••••

"Well?" Geralt asked, not getting up off the ground nor moving from Jaskier's lap. Now he knew he was meant to be here, nothing could more him away except Jaskier himself. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and was pleased to see Jaskier had a soft expression on his face. Perhaps all was not quite lost.

"You make a cute pup," Vesemir teased. "I reckon this was the first time your wolf had to contend with another person taking your bard's attention. They didn't like that at all."

If Geralt could flush, he would have, still he was removed from any potential shame thanks to Jaskier's fingers going through his hair. If his bard wasn't embarrassed by his behavior, then he wagered it was more than fine, perhaps to be encouraged.

"Still, I wonder," Vesemir continued. "It's possible the madness was cured by the love and the wolf stays as a result of the mutagens. It's something we won't know unless your brothers or I ever succumb to a similar fate." He chanced a glance at Jaskier who was ignoring him. "Fates willing, we won't ever find out. Still, there is something we can try. Not a cure but...something else. I didn't want to suggest it until I saw you in this form but I can have it ready for next month if you'll both be willing to stay the winter."

“Both of us?”

“Yes boy. Were you not listening?”

Geralt looked at Jaskier, his smiling face upside-down but still clearly besotted. He flicked his eyes back towards Vesemir.

"What did you have in mind?"

  
**8\. Oak Moon**

"You'll be fine," Jaskier soothed him, needlessly, in Geralt's opinion. 

"I know," Geralt responded, for what felt like the thousandth time. Still, he was nervous and they both knew it. Jaskier refused to humor him, even when Geralt was still holding on tightly to the empty goblet that once was filled with Vesemir's lucidity potion. 

"Let me take that, darling." Jaskier tugged it out of his hands. "Come now." He had agreed to stay outside the room when Geralt first transformed this month and they were both dreading it. It was just a precaution, in case Vesemir's potion went wrong in some way. 

The moonrise found Jaskier leaning against the heavy door of a spare bedroom in the keep, with Vesemir waiting a little ways down the hall. It wasn't long before Jaskier heard a thump and a muffled whine. There was no snarling, no barking, or ramming at the exit. 

Geralt marveled at his paws. They were bigger than he thought. _He_ was bigger than he thought he'd be too. And the _smells_. Witcher senses were heightened enough but still, a wolf Witcher could smell things that didn't even seem to be of their plane. He could smell everything: the dinner they had two days prior, deer at the base of the keep near two miles away, and most importantly: his mate. His bard. 

He went to scratch at the door, gently as possible. It opened almost immediately to reveal Jaskier. His bard. Geralt's wolf was very clear on this. The bard was _theirs_. And no one would take him away.

“I told you so,” Jaskier said smugly and Geralt huffed at him. “Our biggest worry during the full moon isn’t you going on a rampage but rather getting snatched up and collared because you were too sweet to a townsperson.”

Geralt whimpered at the thought. That wasn’t any better. He didn’t want to get taken away from Jaskier. He imagined living with some village family, being collared and leashed to a tree outside where he couldn't follow Jaskier. He whined again and licked Jaskier's hand.

Jaskier made a face and wiped his hand on his pants. “Don’t worry, darling. I won’t let that happen either.”

He let Geralt nudge him over to the bed and sat down on it. He used both hands to pet behind Geralt's ears, his wolfy Witcher leaning in and down without having to be pulled. Vesemir watched them from the doorway.

"He's aware?"

"He is."

"How can you tell?"

"Geralt, how about I go on your next hunt with you?" Jaskier asked cheekily. Geralt growled right away and sneezed at Vesemir. "There it is."

"I'll brew more of the potion and you can help me, lad. It'll be easy enough for you to make while on the road." 

At that, Vesemir left and Jaskier wasn't sad to see him go. He had his wolf to take care of. Geralt was rubbing his muzzle against the side of Jaskier's face, in an apology or thanks, Jaskier wasn't sure but he wasn't going to push him away. Not now and potentially not ever. 

Geralt could see now why his wolf never strayed far from Jaskier. Even being aware of his wolf form, he found that he didn't want to move away from the bard, nor much at all. No wonder Jaskier had said staying in an inn for the night wouldn't be a problem. Laying his massive head in Jaskier's lap felt like coming home. Even when Jaskier dozed and when the sun began to rise, Geralt stayed put. He knew he was wanted, he belonged here. 

“Thank you," he said once he regained his speech, as Jaskier stretched as much as he could without getting up off of the ground. "For all of it. Staying with me and. I’m sorry. For not believing you.”

“I accept, dear.”

Geralt sat up and Jaskier made an insulted noise. He stopped when he realized Geralt only shifted himself in order to face him. Geralt took the hands that had just been in his hair and held them both. “My wolf, they..." Geralt swallowed and made sure to make eye contact with Jaskier. "They love you.”

Jaskier leaned forward and kissed Geralt on the nose. Something the Witcher knew now that Jaskier did with his wolf form so often. “Just your wolf?” He asked sweetly. 

The eye contact didn't last long but only because Geralt felt overwhelmed. He knew that Jaskier took no offense. “No, not just my wolf.”

“Hmm,” Jaskier murmured in what would be a very Geralt way if it wasn’t for the knowing and smug smirk upon his face.

Before his bard could say anything else, Geralt swooped in and kissed him. A pleasure he let let himself have time and time again during their stay in the keep now. If the fates and destiny would allow it, he'd have it for many times more.

  
**9\. Wolf Moon**

"What about fetch? Does he fetch?"

"I can hear you," Geralt growled at his brothers. "I do not fetch. If you listened when Vesemir spoke, you would have heard that I'm fully lucid in that form."

"I bet if the bard asked he'd play fetch," Lambert murmured to Eskel who did an admirable job of shielding his grin. Geralt looked at the bard in question and found Jaskier wasn't even attempting to hide his laughter. 

"You," he growled, stalking towards Jaskier. He didn't even attempt to move but instead Jaskier let himself be caught by his wolf. Even trapped in Geralt's arms, Jaskier kissed his human nose and the Witcher couldn't find it in himself to be cross.

**Author's Note:**

> you: sure the majority of Witcher universe people use the Gregorian calendar, but certainly they don't use the same moon titles  
> me: shush


End file.
